queer_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hustle Cat
.]] Hustle Cat is a visual novel and dating sim published by Date Nighto. It was released on March 16, 2016. Hustle Cat tells the story of Avery Grey, a young adult who applies for a job at A Cat's Paw, the local cat café. However, Avery soon discovers that all of their co-workers are cursed to turn into cats whenever they leave the café. As they grow closer to their fellow employees, Avery searches for the source of this curse in the hopes of breaking it once and for all. 'Official Blurb' "A Cat Cafe With a Little Secret You are Avery Grey, the newest employee at a popular cat cafe called A Cat's Paw. The coffee's good and the staff is friendly (and kinda cute!) but mysterious. One day, you find a strange book in the basement, with letters you can't quite read... Meet Your New Best Friends You'll work hard at A Cat's Paw, but there's still time to get to know your new coworkers! Who's your favorite? The brusque, but devoted cook Mason? Or maybe Reese, the fashion-obsessed waiter who knows more than he says? And there's always your strange-eyed boss, the enigmatic Graves." 'Characters' 'Player Character' * Avery Grey: The semi-customizable player character and protagonist. Avery is very lazy and kind of a slob, but they're a kind person and generally friendly to the people they meet. 'Romance Options' * Finley: An employee at A Cat's Paw. She is energetic and extroverted. Her cat form is a calico and somewhat of an Internet celebrity, starring in viral videos under the name "Jelly Donut". * Hayes: An employee at A Cat's Paw. He is very shy and anxious, preferring to spend more time with the cats than the customers. Hayes is the resident coffee brewer. His cat form is a Siamese. * Landry: An employee at A Cat's Paw. Landry is generally level-headed and reserved. He's skilled with carpentry and is often working on projects or repairs in the café. His cat form is a Maine Coon. * Mason: An employee at A Cat's Paw. Mason is the chef of the café. She's a bit prickly, doesn't talk much, and can be hard to get to know, but she's a good person overall. Her cat form is an orange tabby. * Reese: An employee at A Cat's Paw. Reese is one of the younger employees, but despite that he's the assistant manager. He can be a bit rude and bossy, but he honestly admires the owner, Graves. His cat form is a Japanese Bobtail. * Graves Serling: The owner of A Cat's Paw. His route is only available after all the other routes have been completed. Graves is dark, mysterious, and tends to speak in riddles. His cat form is a black cat with heterochromatic eyes. 'Others' * Nacht: The main antagonist. Seems to have a grudge against Graves. 'External Links' * Hustle Cat on the Steam Store * Hustle Cat on itch.io * Hustle Cat Wikia * Hustle Cat on the Visual Novel Database 'References' Category:Visual Novels Category:Works of Fiction Category:Works Featuring Queer Men Category:Works Featuring Queer Women Category:Works Featuring Non-binary Characters